Breakfast, lunch, tea and why not raid a tomb
by Colonel Sho
Summary: ***CHAPTER 17**** IS FINALLY UP!
1. Breakfast

breakfast, lunch, tea and why not raid the odd tomb or two.  
  
6:30am - Comissary  
  
Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter sat opposite each other at a table in the base's comissary. Jack as usual was spooning his apetite with Fruit Loops. Sam just watched him she loved his eyes, you could always tell what he was thinking or feeling by just looking into his dark brown eyes, Jack looked up and catch her starring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
he asked with a grin on his face, a grin that was only for her and her alone.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She replied resting her head in her hand once more, Jack went back to eating his Loops, Carter found herself gacing in to his eyes again, she wasnt thinking about anything her mind was blank, all her thoughts if and when she had any were directed at him, even this morning as they met for breakfast she had found herself taken back , after all these years he still took her breath away and all he had to do was smile or say her name. Jack looked up once again.  
  
"OK, i give in what?"  
  
He had that puzzeled yet amused look on his face, Carter replied once more never taking her eyes off him for a minute.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
She sounded tired to Jack, but god she looked beautiful she always did he told himself but today there was something about her, something in her eyes. Her eyes dansed with excitement as they always did, her wonderful deep bule eyes always told him something about how she was feeling or even waht she was thinking. Today they were glistening in the light of the comissary, dansing about his face with excitement, mischievious he thought.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
Jack cocked his head to the side and creased his brow up in confussion, damn that made him look cute compared to his usual sexy pout. Carter loved it when the Colonel was confused and she could do it all the time without fail all she had to do was mention worm holes and his eyes would just glase over, it wasnt that he hadent tried to listen it was just that he loved to listen to her voice no matter what she was talking about. Carter loved to explain things to Jack he always got the look of a vulerable child on their first day in school or when they were being told off by their teacher, of course Sam could never tell the Colonel off but the look he gave her when she was explaining something to him reminded her of a small boy. Jack did remind her of a child quite often its not that he acted like one it was just some of the looks he had like when Dr. Fraiser or General Hammond told him to listen or do as he was told he would looked to the ground and look guilty of something, Sam loved that about him.  
Carter nodded.  
  
"It's nothing Sir, but you've got a bit of a fruit loop stuck to your chin."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Carter reached forward with a serviete to wipe his chin, Jack lifted his hand and took hold of Sam's arm just as she got to the his, she wipped it away, Jack held her hand in place for a while longer than he probably should have and looked into her eyes she looked back. With their gazed locked on each other, time seemed to pass much slower everything around them had slowed down, it was just the two of them sharing this moment not carring about what was happening around them, living in this moment. Jack and Sam's trance was broken as the clacksions went off.  
  
"SG-1 TO THE OBSERVATION DECK, SG-1 TO THE OBSERVATION DECK."  
  
  
(So what did u think?... give me reviews then i may write the rest depends on how kind u r) 


	2. Nick?

6:43am - Observation Deck  
  
Sam and Jack were the first to arrive, both looking slightly embarrest about before.  
  
"So General what's..."   
  
Jack was interupted by one of the technicians,  
  
"Sir's we're receiving.... Nicholas Balard's I.D.C....Sir's?"  
  
"Nick, Sweet open the iris."  
  
"Yes Sir."   
  
Just then Daniel and Teal'c arrived.  
  
"Hey guys. What's going on?"  
  
Daniel said taking a sip of his coffee from his styrophone cup. Jack who was trying his best to hide from Carter knowing that he had been out of line and unprofessional, unfolded his arms and smiled at Daniel.  
  
"Nick's coming to visit."  
  
Jack said unfazed, Daniel nearly spat out his coffee, Jack jumped back, knocking Sam,  
  
"uh, sorry, Carter."  
  
Jack blushed, Sam rubbed her shoulder it didn't really hurt it was just something to do other than having to look at his face into those eyes. Daniel notised her reaction along with the pink in Jack's cheeks, he decided he'd ask Jack about it later.  
  
"I'm sorry did you just say Nick?  
  
Daniel fumbled with his words.  
  
"yes Doctor."   
  
Came the General's answer. Jack and Carter made their way down to the Gate Room, Teal'c followed, Daniel stood there with his papers and coffee.  
  
"Nick? my Grandfather, Nick?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, that Nick."  
  
Jack called up the Stairs.  
  
"Oh, ok"  
  
Daniel put down his papers and coffee and tagged along. 


	3. Mz Croft

6:48am - Gate Room  
  
Sg-1 stood at the bottom of the ramp, Sam was next to Jack he was looking down at her out of the corner of his eye, Carter knew he was trying to say sorry about before in the comissary, but something told Sam he wasn't actually that sorry he just had thought it had been the wrong time or place for such affection, Sam looked at him, Jack knew he was forgiven and that she understood what he was saying.   
A figure emeraged from the pool of light and water, the guards simutainously aimed their guns towards the female that had come through the gate, Jack, blinked.  
  
"Nick, my you look younger."  
  
"Please."  
  
She was english, with brown hair and eyes, tall, Jack thought. She was extremly fit and attractive, Sam frowned.  
  
"Nicholas Ballard said you could help me?"  
  
The woman began to walk down the ramp towards Daniel. The AF's raised their guns higher and moved in closer on their current target.  
  
"Hey not so fast..Air men stand down."  
  
Jack took charge, he walked up to the lady, she handed him the G.D.O.  
  
"Thank you, now whats your name?"  
  
Jack questioned handing the G.D.O to an Air men.  
  
"My name is Lara Croft, now can you help me?"  
  
Her tone changed as she asked for help, she was getting impatient.  
  
"We'll see soon enough."  
  
General Hammond walked in releaving Jack of his duty, Jack went back to Carter's side and shrugged. Daniel who had been deep in thought for the past minute or so, pointed to Lara's gun holsters.  
  
"Er General."  
  
Hammond saw what Daniel had pointed to.  
  
"Air men, take this woman to a holding cell."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"What! no you can't do this!"  
  
Mz. Croft began to struggle against her escort, she could have goten free only for Teal'c who had forseen of her attempt to escape and took hold of her shoulders.  
  
"The hell i can't!"  
  
The remaining members of SG-1 watched her struggle against Teal'c's powerful grip.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"Dont ask me Sir, all she said was that she needed our help and that her name was.."  
  
"LARA CROFT, thats it!"  
  
Jack had yet again been interupted, this time by Daniel Jackson. Jack sighed, Carter grinned at him knowing that Jack was getting tired of being interupted all of the time. Jack shoved his hands in to his pockets, Damn that man looked good in green Carter thought.  
  
"Whats it Daniel?"  
  
Jack asked not really that interested but as Daniel's C.O he had to do things like asking questions. Sam grinned again.  
  
"Her.. she's.. it's her!"  
  
Daniel was being to get on Jack's nerves, but he ws used to this.  
  
"yes Daniel"  
  
Jack put his arm round Daniles shoulders and pulled Sam next into his chest and walked out of the gate room with both arms around both of his team mates, one hand over Daniel's mouth.  
  
"Save it till the briefing yeah."  
  
"butff bjackf"  
  
"No buts Daniel."  
  
Hammond frowned and followed SG-1 through the corridor. Sam was laughing as Daniel had bitten Jack fingers.  
  
"owch!"  
  
Jack waved his hand around to cool it off, frowned at Daniel's drool on his fingers then pushed Daniel into the corridor, and showed Sam his hand,  
  
"Aww."  
  
Sam kissed his hand, it was a spare of the moment kinda thing but it shocked the both of them, Jack just smiled, what Sam had just done had kind'a made him feel abit uncomfortable, but as her lips had touched his hand it had sent a wave of emotions through Jack. Sam blushed and moved out from under Jack's arm.  
  
"Look guys i'll meet you later i need to go and talk to Janet."  
  
And with that Carter ran down the hall way to the elavator. Daniel frowned at Jack.  
  
"ya know you guys should really talk about this."  
  
"about what?"  
  
Jack knew well enough what Daniel was talking about he just didn't want to go into it right now especially with his C.O behind them. 


	4. Up and Down

"Eurgh, Ok, fine,just tell Hammond that i've just gone to find out what Carter's up to."  
  
Jack sighed, Daniel smiled at him, he knew how hard the past few years of working side by side had been on them both.  
  
"Sure. Now go and talk to her."  
  
Daniel called to Jack as he ran after Carter.  
Jack caught up with Carter at the elavator. She look slightly flussed when Jack appeared at her side.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Look Sir i was way outt'a line back there, i don't know what came over me."  
  
"Sam.."  
  
Jack stopped as the lift arrived, he jestured for Carter to get in first then he followed.   
  
"Hold the doors."  
  
That was Siller the base's resident technician, Damn thought Jack i'm not gonn'a be interupted again, so he quickly pressed any button to close the doors in time before Siller got here and Jack would have to wait god knows how long for another chance like this to talk to Sam.  
  
"Sir,"  
  
Sam looked at Jack puzzeled, he simply shrugged, Sam knew not to question the Colonel's maddness. Sam looked at the floor she couldn't look him in the eye into those eyes after what she had done. What was wrong with her this morning? she thought to herself, first in the comissary and just then in the halls, she reminded herself to ask Janet to check her hormone levels, that thought brought a little smile to Sam's slightly pink face. Jack had been watching her for the past minute unsure wheather he should mention Daniel had sent him.  
  
"Daniel said i should come and talk to you."  
  
Jack cursed himself, Sam grinned knowing that Jack probably wasn't going to say that but he always spoke his mind anyway. Sam loved that about him although it got him into trouble sometimes at least he was telling you what he was really thought about the matter at hand.  
  
"Trust Daniel."  
  
Sam thought she should lighten the mood, it probably took a lot of guts on Jack's behalf to come and talk to her. Jack smiled thanking her.  
  
"look about before."  
  
They both said at the same time.  
  
"Er you first if ya like."  
  
Jack wasn't fussy he just hopped Carter put a stop to this before he said something he would regret again.  
  
"I was out of line Sir."  
  
The elavator stoped at its desirred floor which had been the infirmary, Jack had guessed at the right button.  
  
"It wont happen again."  
  
Carter added as she moved to get out of the lift, Jack pulled her back and pushed another button this time one on the opposite end of the list of choices.  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
Sam questioned.  
  
"Look Carter just hear me out."  
  
Jack twinged, why couldn't he keep his mouth shut, oh well it would probably be better once it was all out in the open, he hoped. 


	5. new levels

"Before was all my fault."  
  
Carter went to say something.  
  
"Ah, hear me out."  
  
Carter nodded.  
  
"But Carter."  
  
Jack paused to look her in the eyes, those saphires that shone so brightly.  
  
"It didn't feel wrong."  
  
There, he told himself he did it, now she could either hit him or report him, Jack thought he probably deserved both. He looked down to the ground.   
Her silence was getting unbareable, Jack desided to say something, but before he could Sam had her hand under his chin, Jack looked down directly into her eyes. He was unsure of what she was thinking until her gazed focused on his lips. The tension in the room had gone it was just like back in the comissary, Jack lowered his eyelids as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, at last their vision locked, both reading each others desire. Jack took Sam's hand away from his chin and clasped it in his and held it to his chest.  
  
"And neither doe's this."  
  
Sam closed her eyes knowing what was coming next. Jack too closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Sam, first gentally and softly, then he drew out, they both opened their eyes briefly, once again Jack eaned in this time deepening the kiss. Jack let go of her hand and move his to her waist. Finally after all these years, he couldn't believe how small she was he was used to seeing her in bulky jackets, he also notised how tonned she was to as his hand slipped up the back of her T. Sam's hands were locked behind Jack's back.  
They both heard the opening of the elavator door and relentfully let go of each other, Sam was actually kind'a relieved, god only knows what they would have goten up to if the doors hadden't opened, then she realised they weren't on the floor they needed and Siller was standing there waiting, General Hammond and Daniel were also coming over. Jack quickly dived for the control pad only to be followed by Carter, this time pressing the button to the floor they needed. As the doors closed Jack and Sam caught a glimse of Daniel's expression.  
  
"Jack said he needed to talk to her alone..Sir."  
  
Daniel told the confused General.  
Jack and Carter looked at each other red faced and brust out laughing..boy they were gonna have fun explaining that to Siller, Daniel and not to mention the General. 


	6. same time tomorrow?

"That was close."  
  
Said Sam as she leaned against the elavator wall.  
  
"Yeah, um i should go and er ..."  
  
"talk?"  
  
Carter suggested.  
  
"Yeah talk, to our new friend."  
  
Jack was pleased that Sam had helped him out there, he was still in shock, they both were and yet they both wanted to do it again.  
  
"Yup."  
  
As the elavator stoped at its desirred floor, Jack was about to get out before he turned to Sam.  
  
"This was fun."  
  
He said as the smile on his face got bigger, Jack leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. The doors opened, Jack pulled out and looked at his watch, it was noon. Jack got out and timed what he was gonn'a say next so that Carter couldn't answer before the doors closed.  
  
"Same time tomorrow?"  
  
He asked with the boyish of grins, and with that the doors closed before Sam could answer. She fell back against the back of the lift with a huge grin on her face, she couldn't believe what they had just done, but she didn't care because she had finally goten what she had wanted for so long.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
It was Janet the person Sam had said she was going to talk to, of course she really wasnt going to talk to her it was just an excuse. Jack turned around to face the base's C.M.O.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Janet questioned the smile on his face.  
  
"Doc?"  
  
"Never mind. Have you seen Sam, i need to talk to her."  
  
At the mention of Carter's name Jack's cheeks flushed. Janet raised an eyebrow while frowning.  
  
"Colonel?"  
  
"..... Hu, oh yeah she was .."  
  
cue the grin.  
  
"In the elavator just a second ago."  
  
"Thank you Sir, any idea what floor she was headed to?"  
  
"Not a one."  
  
"OK. oh and Colonel."  
  
She called after him.  
  
"The General was looking for you."  
  
Jack cringed.  
  
"thanks."  
  
Jack wandered off to find the General or Daniel, he hoped he met Daniel first, Hammond always held back some of his anger when Daniel was in the room, Jack thought it was something to do with the fact that Daniel was the youngest member of SG-1 and therefore the General reguarded him as a child maybe. Oh why was he thinking about Daniel and the General when he had just had his dream come true. 


	7. That woman?

"Sir, Doc Fraiser said you were..looking for me?"  
  
Jack asked hesitently.  
  
"Ah Colonel yes i was, everything OK with Major Carter?"  
  
The General questioned.  
  
"Hu, oh yes Sir she's fine now. Infact i think she's off to talk to the Doc."  
  
"But Doctor Fraiser was just looking for her."  
  
Jack wasn't quite expecting that.  
  
"Yes but as the great Oma Desala would say 'many paths cross on the way to the great...path' well she'd say something like that right Daniel?"  
  
That was Jack's strategy, confuse others so they don't ask questions anymore. Daniel snapped awake as soon as Jack said his name, well Daniel hadden't been asleep but deep in thought, paying no attention to the General and Jack's conversation.  
  
"Er yeah Jack sure."  
  
Jack smiled and the General sighed, Jack a. tried his patience and b. confused the hell out of him. Before the Gereal could get a word in, Jack spoke again.  
  
"General, i was just on my way to talk to the ..woman if thats ok with you?"  
  
Jack asked choosing his words carefully.  
  
"Sure Jack, you know where right?"  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
"Er General?"  
  
Daniel piped up with a question.  
  
"May i join Jack?"  
  
Hammond shrugged.  
  
"Don't see why not"  
  
"Thank you Sir."  
  
Jack and Daniel left the General in the hallway and headed off to the elavator again.  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
Daniel asked Jack who wasn't even trying to hind the huge grin on his face.  
  
"So, i'm guessing by the size of your grin that it went well?"  
  
"Yes Daniel, it went very well actually." 


	8. Captain Jack, Lil Lara

"So, you gonna tell me about it, or am i to guess?"  
  
"Well you have a good imagination."  
  
Jack left it there. The lift came to a stop, Jack got out knowing that Daniel would ask him again about it later, Daniel got out knowing that his best friends had finally sorted things out at last, bringing a smile to his face.  
  
"So Daniel...Lara.. er?"  
  
"Croft!"  
  
The two started walking down the corridor in the direction of Lara's holding cell.  
  
"Yes Lara Croft, "  
  
Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"So you know her or something?"  
  
"Not personally, but she's brilliant, wouldn't surpirse me if she had broken out off her cell by now."  
  
Daniel said, jack glared at Daniel as the attending Air man opened the cell door for them, but sure enough, there she was sitting on the military issue bed that had been provided, with her hands cuft behind her back. She didn't stand up to great them, which Jack thought was a little ignorant of her especaily as she wanted their help.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
Jack spoke first.  
  
"I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, and this is Doctor Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Yes, yes i know who he is."  
  
She indicated to Daniel. Jack was going to ask 'how?' but his unasked question was answered by Daniel.  
  
"Well of course you probably would"  
  
He turned to Jack.  
  
"She's a world famous Archeologyst,a well studied one, and my track record is well know to the curious."  
  
Daniel smiled at Lara,   
  
"Oh."  
  
Was all that Jack could be bothered to say, he was stuck in a room with two people who studied rocks for a living, then there was the fact that Daniel had sounded like he had a criminal record with the board of archeology.  
  
"Joy."  
  
Daniel frowned at him, knowing what he was thinking.  
  
"Actually i'm an adventurer, archeology is just a hobby of mine."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, she concidered Archeology as a hobby, what was happening to people these days, had the world gone crazy while he had been of world?  
  
"Right, well as exciting as all this is...."  
  
"Excuse me did u say your name was Jack O'Neill?"  
  
"Why yes i did?"  
  
Lara's eyes had wided.  
  
"You probably don't remember me?"  
  
Jack stared at her blankly, he blinked.  
  
"It was about 20 years ago."  
  
"You'll have to help me here... My memories not what it used to be."  
  
Jack said hurriedly.  
  
"And not to be rude or anything but my life span isn't getting any longer so if you could get to the point."  
  
"Well."  
  
That was a little rude thought Lara. Jack just wanted to be able to go and talk to Sam again before their debriefing.  
  
"It was South Germany back in 81?"  
  
Jack still looked at her blankly.  
  
"You were on a misson, of course you were a Captian back then and you and some of your what i assumed were team mates of yours were running away from gun fire. I at the time was on a trip with my mentour."  
  
"Doctor Von Croy."  
  
Daniel aided. Jack was remembering that misson, it had been a complete failure, having his CO die in his own arms, leaving him to take charge of the team, he also remembered that a few years ago he and Teal'c had to relive that memory over again.  
  
"Yes Doctor, he was teaching me the... trade."  
  
She said with a smile, as thought it had been a joke, Jack rolled his eyes as he saw Daniel grin..Jeez this was gonna be a long day.  
  
"And i had gotten my self in a bit of trouble, as i offen do,"  
  
There was that grin from Daniel again, 'oh get a room' Jack thought.  
  
"And i was wandering around well, i was being followed depends on how u put it when i ran into you, litterally."  
  
Thats when Jack twigged, he knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Do you remember?"  
  
Lara asked.  
  
"Um..yeah."  
  
Said with a sigh again.  
  
"you guys aren't going to finish the story for me?"  
  
Daniel was interested he wanted to know how Jack had met one of the world's best female explorers.  
  
"You go, i'm not too proud of this tale."  
  
Lara grinned, she could have reconised his humor a mile off, she also knew why he wasn't proud, this made her laugh slightly.  
  
"Well Doctor, i wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for your Colonel here."  
  
"You mean Jack saved your life?"  
  
Daniel looked to Jack who simply raised his eyebrows to him.  
  
"No, but what he taught me, has saved my behind quite afew times."  
  
Daniel narrowed his eyes at Jack.  
  
"What exactly did he teach you?"  
  
Jack looked to the floor knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Well Jack here."  
  
Lara stood by Jack.  
  
"He taught me how to hot wire a car."  
  
"Oh? Thats all?"  
  
Daniel didn't seem to think it was that big'a deal.  
  
"Well i'm not particulary proud of myself cause, i taught a minor how to hot wire a car, and then proceaded to ask her to drive it to the nearest hospital so that me and my team could be seen to."  
  
"Oh i see."  
  
Lara smiled.  
  
"I took it back after we were done."  
  
She said inocently, Jack blinked thinking of how he explained that one to the camps commander.  
  
"Yes, yes you did."  
  
Lara laughed. 


	9. footsie

SG-1, Janet and Lara sat around the de-breifing table waiting for the General to arrive. Jack and Sam were exchanging looks across the table, as were Daniel and Janet although Daniel and Janets looks where ones of happiness for their two friends, Jack and Sam. Lara was starring at Teal'c, Teal'c starred back, Jack was disstracted for a moment as he witnessed Teal'c's eyebrow meet new levels of intrigue. Jack mouthed the words 'Wow', making Carter smile, Jack frowned and attempted to make his eyebrow raise that high, only going bog-eyed in the process.  
  
"Brugh."  
  
Jack shook his head to clear his vision, Sam stiffled a laugh. Lara frowned not understanding, Sam smiled apoligectically.  
  
"So Lara?"  
  
Sam spoke, sliding her foot up Jack's leg, making him jump.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Jack slouched back down in to the leather chair, stretching his foot out to get Sam back, finding nothing he slid down more, slowly dissapearing under the table. Janet who sat next to Sam peared over the table, frowning then looking back to Daniel who shrugged, Teal'c yet again raised an eyebrow at his friends behavior, shaking his head, he went back to stare at Lara only to find her also sliding under the table. Whipering she put her hand out to poke Jack.  
  
"What'cha doing?"  
  
She startled Jack, who sprang up wacking his head off the table.  
  
"Damnit, oh of all the cliched things to do!"  
  
Placing his hand of Sam foot, her leg kicked out kicking him on the shoulder. Sam brust out laughing along with Janet, Daniel sniggered and even Teal'c managed a grin.  
  
"Oh wow, what is it abuse the 'Colonel Day?!'"  
  
"Dunno but it sounds like a good idea to me."  
  
Jack rubbed his shoulder frowning at Lara. Both of them got out from under the table in time to great Hammond. Jack shot up, Sam quite calmly stood up.  
  
"Sir, ahem"  
  
Jack dusted off his B.D.U's and stood up straight.  
  
"Sir."  
  
Sam said with a huge 'cat who got the cream' grin on her face.  
  
"As you were."  
  
Jack nodded as did Sam and they both sat down, exchanging looks, Jack had a twinkle in his eye Sam notised.  
  
"So, Ms. Croft."  
  
Lara smiled acknowledging him.  
  
"Lets start from the begginning shall we."  
  
"Yes lets."  
  
Jack had to say something, breaking his graze from Sam, soon to be caught again as he lowered his head. Carter smiled seductively at Jack and again slid her foot up and down his leg, going so high that she could almost count the change in his pocket. Jack gulped as her foot carest the inside of his thigh, almost touching his..... man hood.  
  
"hum."  
  
Jack managed to say shuffling back in his seat as he thought of Sam...thouching the family jewels, smiling at that thought. Jack took her foot in his hands and slipped her boot off and began tentively massaging her foot. Sam hadden't expected him to do that but she enjoyed it all the same. Jack was acting normal, well other than holding Sam's foot in his lap, he was taking in what was being said around the table, Sam couldn't she was enjoying Jack's exquisit tourture too much.  
  
"Well i was off on a trip to Cambodia in search of an artifact,"  
  
"As you do."  
  
Jack said smiling at Sam who was blushing. As he said that he ran a single finger up the sole of Carter's foot making her shudder, she looked over to him as if to say 'no Jack please don't do it' but it was too late, Jack had that glint in his eye, she knew what was coming so she clenged his foot into Jack's hand hopefully traping it, but no, he freed his other hand and began to tickle her foot. Sam grabed a-holed of the arm rests on her chair and bit her bottem lip, jack smirked.  
  
"As i was saying."  
  
Lara shot a look at Jack, who raised his hands in defense, Sam saw her chance and quickly dragged her foot off Jack's lap.  
  
"D'oh."  
  
Jack said under his breath, smile had that grin again that 'cat who got the cream' look once more. Hammond Frown, Janet hid her giggles by looking down at Lara's medical test results in her lap.  
  
"Please continue Mz. Croft."  
  
Daniel sat up straight in his chair.  
  
"Actually Sir it's Lady Croft."  
  
Jack glanced side ways as if to say, 'If the gap between our chairs was any smaller, i'd hit you', to which Daniel responed by ducking his head down and taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Thank you Dr. Jackson, anyway i was away in Cambodia,"  
  
Jack coughed.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
He apologised, giving Lara a nod to tell her to continue.  
  
"Looking for a certain artifact,"  
  
Daniel was looking through the file infront of him.  
  
"A crystal skull?"  
  
He suggested. Lara raised her eyebrows and placed her hands on the table.  
  
"Um, no actually i was looking for ..something else, but thats what i found. So i found my way down to it after it had caught my eye, i picked it up, which was foolish because then the place had started to fall apart, it had been boobie traped."  
  
Teal'c locked his fingers on the desk, reminising how Daniel and Major Carter had explained to him what a booie trap was, dispite their giggling he had understood .... eventually.  
  
"I raised the skull and let the light shine through it, it was so pretty."  
  
Thinking back to how the light had shone a rainbow across her face, her eyes seemed distant Daniel thought, as though she was seeing what she was saying, reliving it almost.  
  
"Looking into its eyes thinking how well crafted it was, i mean this thing was made back when tools were had to find, well actually tools of such magnitude were yet to have been invented...Then i looked around, i was not in the same temple as before, i was in a cavern that was when Dr. Ballard found me."  
  
"Hows he doing?"  
  
Jack asked.  
  
"His fine."  
  
Replied Lara smiling, then looking over to General Hammond.  
  
"Um if you don't mind me asking but why did he think you could help me?"  
  
"Nicholas Ballard had a similar experience a few years ago, along with Dr. Jackson here."  
  
"No!...Sir...er that was... Carter help me out here."  
  
Sam looked over to Lara who was more than confused.  
  
"We were turned invisible by the skull, Nick helped us.."  
  
"I see."  
  
Daniel spoke next.  
  
"Sir we need to get that skull back."  
  
"Whats the rush, i'm sure Lara here was in a place that normal people, ya know would... stay well away from?"  
  
Jack smiled up at Lara who was looking worried, Jack frowned asking whats was wrong.  
  
"Yes..but originally i wasn't looking for that particular artifect, and i wasn't alone in looking for.... what i was actually looking for."  
  
She explained to Jack, the pair of them had confused each other.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
Jack struck the desk with his finger.  
  
"And so the stakes rise."  
  
"Sir, if the .... others Mz. Croft is talking about find the skull, we could have a major breach in sercurity."  
  
Dr. Fraiser pointed out, even though everyone in the room was already well a where of what could happen. 


	10. O' Malleys

It was late in the evening, tomorrow they would be jetting off to Cambodia. Jack and Sam had met for dinner in town to talk about the days events and to have a bite to eat. As they entered O'Mallys they both smiled at each other, knowing that this evening was going to be all about the two of them.  
  
"Table for two?"  
  
The head waitress asked Jack who had his hands on Sam's waist.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
Carter answered her as Jack was kissing her neck, Sam blushed and turned around to face him.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Jack said as though he had only just met her for the first time today. She laughed and replied.  
  
"Hi."  
  
This time Jack laughed slightly and gestured for Carter to follow the waitress.  
  
"After you."  
  
"Why thank you kind sir."  
  
And with that Sam smiled and followed after the lady, leaving Jack standing there thinking, knowing how special tonight was going to be, he smiled and soon followed. Jack took Sam's jacket off for her, she thanked him and seated herself, Jack slumped into the booth opposite Sam. They both ordered the steak, Jack had a jacket potato and a beer, sam of course had her chips and diet coke, getting funny looks from Jack yet again for the diet thing.  
  
"I like the taste better."  
  
Jack blinked.  
  
"Whats so different about it?"  
  
She shrugged.  
  
"I dunno, its just nicer."  
  
Jack frowned, Sam smiled at him.  
  
"You look cute when you do that?"  
  
This only causing him to frown deeper.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
San took a bite of steak from her fork.  
  
"That."  
  
Jack looked down to his plate and then back up again this time pouting.  
  
"That makes you look sexy."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, Carter giggled and took a swig of her diet coke.  
  
"So."  
  
She took another mouthgul of chips and steak.  
  
"I hear Cambodia's nice this time of year."  
  
Jack laughed, she was so relaxed, she was joking around, Jack had never seen this side of her before, this side of her was much more comfortable, and he liked it.  
  
"You do, do you?"  
  
Jack questioned taking a sip from his beer bottle.  
  
"Indeed i do."  
  
They both laughed at her impression of their good friend Teal'c, she had even raised her eyebrow to match his.   
  
"That's good, funny."  
  
Jack said putting down his bottle.  
  
"This is fun."  
  
Carter said.  
  
"Yup, we should do it more offen."  
  
Sam cocked her head.  
  
"That an invitation?"  
  
Jack sat back in the booth.  
  
"Ya' know it just might be."  
  
Sam straightened up.  
  
"I'll hold you to that."  
  
"Thought you might."  
  
Jack grinned.  
  
"Well im about done."  
  
Sam said putting down her knief and fork.  
  
"Same here."  
  
Jack looked over to the pool table, Sam got the hint.  
  
"You sure? I mean you remember what happened last time?!"  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but this time i'll win."  
  
"You wanna put money on that?"  
  
"A betting woman eh? Well I'm never one to turn a good looking lady down."  
  
"Good. After you."  
  
They both got up form the table.  
  
"No, no after you, ladies first."  
  
Sam went to go first.  
  
"Ladies first, men just before of course."  
  
Jack pushed in front of her. Sam stood droped mouth then picked up her jaw and smiled.  
  
"You fight dirty."  
  
She said, jack just simply wiggled his eyebrows sugestively.  
  
"Fight and play."  
  
"I'll take that as a warning." 


	11. Pop tarts for breakfast!

Sam awoke with her head on Jack's chest; he was still asleep as he was breathing deeply. Jack's alarm went off. It was 4:20, they're plane took off in just over an hours time. Sam rested her hand on Jack's firm chest.  
  
"Sir… uh."  
  
Sam smiled, thinking about the night they had spent together.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She had to admit that did sound better.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
Jack batted his eyelids as they adjusted to the dim lighting.  
  
"Hey."  
  
He blinked and smiled at Sam.  
  
"Back at 'cha."  
  
Sam laughed briefly.  
  
"Hummmmm Mm."  
  
Jack yawned and stretched as much as Sam's hold on him would let.  
  
"We have got to do that again!"  
  
He said finally, grinning at Sam.  
  
"And we shall."  
  
"Oo really?"  
  
"Yes really."  
  
"Oh, ok, just tell me when and where."  
  
"Would I leave you out, your a vital ingredient."  
  
Sam retorted.  
  
"Well that's . . . reassuring . . . I think?"  
  
Sam leaned forward kissing his forehead."  
  
"Come on sleepy head, time to get up."  
  
Jack pouted.  
  
"But I don't wanna."  
  
Putting on a childish voice, a child who couldn't get what they wanted. He pouted again and batted his eyelids at her.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She was interrupted by a happy blipping of Jack's alarm clock on his bedside table lay, Jack hit his alarm clock, quite furiously, then turned back to Sam smiling, then with begging eyes.  
  
"Please. Pretty please, with glacier cherries on top Oo Oo and some of those little chippy thingies, what …."  
  
"Hundreds and thousands?"  
  
Sam suggested  
  
"Yes them buggers. They're nice…. Sooo please?"  
  
Jack wiggled his eyebrows. Sam let her elbows loosen a bit.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She said in a warning tone of voice.  
  
"Aw go on… You know u wanna."  
  
Jack said knocking Sam off her elbow causing her to fall onto his chest.  
  
"Jack."  
  
She said sparring her giggles.  
  
"No."  
  
She looked him dead in the eye, she was serious, Jack took the hint.  
  
"Ok, I'm sorry, just last night.."  
  
"Was great, I know."  
  
Jack smiled.  
  
"But right now we have to be somewhere."  
  
Sam said, receiving a kiss from Jack before getting out of his bed. His bed.. Sam had spent the night with her C.O, but she didn't care about the rules and regulations at this moment, this moment was about herself and Jack.  
Jack wandered off down the hallway picking up their dissguarded clothes as he went leaving Sam smiling as she walked into the bathroom. He looked so cute in the mornings.. bed head hair, sleepy eyes and that ever placid grin. He started whistling as gathered their clothes, placing Sam's on his bed for her when she got out of the shower.  
Sam came out of the bathroom, wearing Jack's house coat (dressing gown) with a towel rapped around her short hair, she saw the her clothes on Jack's bed, on top was a note from Jack.  
  
""Hey, hope the shower was good, if you found my mate Harry (the spider) tell him the exterminator is on his way … But that's an other story. Don't have much in the way of food, but I'm sure you'll find a 'pop tart' or something. Hammond rang and told me to get to the Base, so that's' where I am now. Left you Cab fare on the kitchen surface top like thing …  
Hugs and kisses, Jack.xXxXxXxXx "" 


	12. Up, up and away

Jack was waiting at the main entrance to the moutain with Lara and Janet when Sam arrived, She gave a quick smile in his direction, thanking him for the cab money.  
  
"Sam where's your car?"  
  
Janet questioned. Sam gave a quick look over to Jack before answering.  
  
"I thought I'd take a cab instead of leaving my car here at the SGC."  
  
Sam said matter-o-factly.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
"Where's Teal'c and Daniel."  
  
Sam asks no one in particular.  
  
"Last minute flight plans."  
  
Jack adds.  
  
"Oh."  
  
They smile at each other, the warmness and closeness not going unnoticed by Lara or Janet, they both look at each other and raise an eyebrow, then look back to the blushing Sam and the grinning 'Cheshire cat' Colonel shrugging.  
Just at that point Teal'c stoically wanders up from the car park, followed by one weighed down Daniel Jackson, Janet rushes to his aide. Jack, Lara and Sam all look very amused, especially when the petite Doctor Fraiser lifts the pack with ease.   
  
"General Hammond said a chopper will arrive soon to collect us."  
  
Daniel said brushing his shoulders and catching his breath.  
  
"Good, good."  
  
Jack said.  
  
"So Lara ... this thing …"  
  
"Crystal skull."  
  
"Yeah that … who else do we have to look out for."  
  
"Not sure I follow?"  
  
"Well, I think what the Colonel means is, you said other people where after what you were searching for?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So we need to know the other people, incase we happen to come across them along the trail to the temple."  
  
"Oh I see, for you security thing."  
  
"Yes … that thing."  
  
"Ok well … "  
  
She started.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"There's Larson, he works for one of my arch enemies ..."  
  
"'Arch' eh ... Never knew archeology could be so … competitive."  
  
Jack shoved his hands in his pockets getting frowns from both Daniel and Lara.  
  
"Ahem, who is? Would be?"  
  
Jack asked trying to draw attention away from himself.  
  
"He would be Pierre."  
  
"French?"  
  
"Very much so."  
  
"So this guy … Larson, he French too?"  
  
"No, he is infact ... well lets just say he's from the Blue Mountains."  
  
Daniel and Janet frowned, Jack lips curled up into a grin as did Sam's … Teal'c as usual remained his placid self.  
  
"Um."  
  
Daniel was about to question.  
  
"Hillbilly Daniel, just your run of the mill, rootin', tootin', shootin' hillbilly."  
  
"And that pretty much sums up Larson."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Daniel commented, not sure to what to think … this Larson was either gonna be a rough and tough, no nonsense gun slinger or he was gonna be an ill educated, slack jawed, gun holder who practiced shooting cans in the backyard with his fathers rifle. Either way Daniel wasn't too happy that this guy possessed a gun.  
  
"And Pierre?"  
  
Janet asked as the helicopter landed in their wake.  
  
"Well he's unpredictable, but not really anything to worry about."  
  
Lara said, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and walking confidently to the chopper. Jack and Daniel shrugged at the ladies frowns when they saw Jack and Daniel starring, for lack of a better word at Lara's behind.  
  
"What?"  
  
They both said, innocently.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Janet said pulling Daniel by the sleeve. Sam folded her arms and waited for Jack to get the hint, as he watched Daniel being pulled away by Janet, he smirked. Sam blinked.  
  
"What are you laughing at?"  
  
Seeing that Sam was being serious ... well at least her eyes were, her smile said otherwise.  
  
"Err, um, nothing."  
  
Jack said hurriedly as he quickly got a move on, literally jogging to the chopper. Sam unfolded her arms and sighed, shaking her head smiling. As the smile spread she hung her head to clam herself down, then looked back to the mountain, shielding her eyes from the rising sun that hung over the apex of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Come on Major."  
  
Jack shouted to her holding the chopper door open, ducking under the fast spinning router blades of the helicopter. She spun on her heals, picked up her ruck sack , sighing once more as she looked back to the under ground facility where she had worked for 5 years. Pulling her pack onto her shoulders, she ran towards Jack, ducking before she was under the blades.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Jack asked, taking her pack from her, helping her up onto the platform.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"Good stuff."  
  
Jack slung her bag on top of the others in the back.  
  
"Um guys, where's the driver going?"  
  
Daniel questioned, with his usual worried, panicked tone.  
  
"Pilot."  
  
Lara corrected as she clambered into the control seat, buckling her seat belt.  
  
"Don't know about you, but I've had bad experiences with provided pilots."  
  
Jack smiled at Sam then sat next to Lara in the front.  
  
"So I take it you know where you're going?"  
  
Jack asked, spinning round in his seat trying to find the seat belt.  
  
"No, I was hoping you could help me with that one."  
  
She said with a grin spreading across her face. Jack stopped.  
  
"Oh … yeah, sure."  
  
"Good, everyone ok in the back?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Yeah we're fine."  
  
Chorused the two women.  
  
"Well."  
  
"What is wrong Daniel Jackson?"  
  
Teal'c, or the 'big man' as Lara had taken to calling him questioned the puzzled Doctor, who was looking out of the window as they were taking off.  
  
"You don't need to worry Doctor, I've flown one of these things before … and only crashed once"  
  
"Oh well that's reassuring … thank you."  
  
Daniel wasn't convinced. Lara turned and whispered to Jack.  
  
"Well when I say 'once of these things' I mean 'one' of these things … but don't let that worry you."  
  
Jack slowly nodded his head.  
  
"Carter."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Jack turned around in his chair to talk to Sam who had her back to his chair, he whispered.  
  
"Just to check, but you do know how to fly this thing don't you?"  
  
Sam felt Jack breathe on her neck, she shivered.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
She questioned, not having heard the entire conversation unlike Janet who was happily giggling to herself as she sat opposite Sam.  
  
"That's good, just do me a favor and … stay alert."  
  
Jack told Sam who still didn't understand, patting her reassuringly on the shoulder, turning back to Lara who had been watching him out of the corner of her eye, he smiled at her.  
  
"Hey, how you doing?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
TBC WHAT DID U THINK?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	13. Mile high club

Title, Breakfast, lunch, dinner and why not raid a tomb or two  
Author, Colonel Sho  
Chapter, 13  
Authors notes, PLz RnR, i work faster with praise.  
  
  
About Mid-day SG-1 the Doc' and Lara arrived at the airport, boarding the plan to Cambodia. Janet handed the hostess their tickets for her to check.  
  
"First class, ok, if you would like to follow me."  
  
The lady said, she was one of those run of the mill, happy, smiling, air headed, Air Hostesses … the word 'Barbie' comes to mind.  
  
"First Class?"  
  
Lara questioned Jack.  
  
"All the way."  
  
He answered; she followed the lady, grinning in the prospect of having a comfy wide seat.  
  
"Sir."  
  
'Barb's' was back and talking to Jack.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Unfortunately, the seats you and your party have reserved are not all together."  
  
"Oh, well as long as it's in first class then I don't mind."  
  
Jack said smiling, his boyish charm shinning through once more.  
  
"OK well if you'd like to follow me again, we have two seats reserved for you up here."  
  
She indicated to the back of the plane.  
  
"Oh well that's fine."  
  
Jack said.  
  
"Jack."  
  
Daniel had heard the conversation from his seat next to Janet.  
  
"Do you want me to come and sit with you ... ow"  
  
Janet thumped him on the leg; she had seen that the only person without a seat was Sam, so she hit Daniel hard on the leg to stop him from asking Jack if he wanted him to sit with him. Daniel got the hint.  
  
"Oooh right.  
  
"Daniel?"  
  
Jack asked, as his friend had disappeared behind the seat in front of him.  
  
"Never mind Jack."  
  
"Oh … ok."  
  
He turned to Sam.  
  
"Looks like it's you and me."  
  
Jack took Sam's carry on bag and followed the hostess down the plane.  
  
Meanwhile, Lara and Teal'c and been getting acquainted with one another.  
  
"So 'Big fella' you got a last name or is it just … Teal'c?  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, so your one of these people who doesn't need a last name like, Blondie, Madonna … 'The Smurfs'?"  
  
Teal'c raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Indeed, I believe that is my case."  
  
"Nice, so do you have any nicknames?"  
  
He didn't know what she ment.  
  
"OK, does Jack or Daniel ever call you anything other than … Teal'c?"  
  
He raised his head understanding.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
She waited.  
  
"So you gonna enlighten me?"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill usually calls me 'T' or Rocko."  
  
"Why Rocko?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
"Fair enough, anything else."  
  
"Yes, when we are in public O'Neill calls me Murry Valentine."  
  
This stopped Lara in her tracks.  
  
"Riiiight, is he ok you know, in the head?"  
  
"Sometimes I do wonder."  
  
And with that, they both agreed they understood and liked each other. Meanwhile further back in the carriage, Sam was looking out the window at the technicians on the runway, watching them prepare for take off. Jack was reading the in flight instruction manual, paying it little heed what so ever.  
  
"I can't remember the last time General Hammond let us go on an all expense's paid trip to the other side of the world."  
  
Sam smiled.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"So Sam, ever heard of the mile high club?"  
  
Jack asked wiggling his eyebrows and grinning cheekily.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
She knew what it was alright, she playfully hit him on the arm.  
  
"Just a question."  
  
" I'll bet."  
  
She said turning her attention back outside the window.  
  
"So have ya'?"  
  
He asked again, a playful grin spread across his face. Sam turned around, glaring at him, he held his hands up in defence.  
  
"I'm kidding, just playing."  
  
He smiled at her, she smiled back .  
  
"So how long is this flight anyway?"  
  
Sam asked.  
  
"6 hours Ma'am."  
  
An Air Hostess who had been listening to Sam answered. Sam turned to thank her.  
  
"So when's dinner ready?"  
  
Jack asked, licking his lips and rubbing his hands together.  
  
  
  
  
************************  
  
Only short i know but just re-started school, getting weighed down again.  
  
************************   
  
PLZ RnR 


	14. Pillow fights

Chapter: 14  
  
The plane had taken off and landed without a hitch and the gang had found a small B n B to stay the night, before they set off in the morning to the jungle. Daniel and Jack had shared a room, Sam and Janet also shared a room and Teal'c and Lara got stuck with each other.  
  
"She's great isn't she?"  
  
Daniel said, he was lying on his back on the bed, facing the ceiling in the dark, with the moonlight pouring in through the open window.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jack turned over; he was already under the covers and was half awake.  
  
"Lara."  
  
Daniel sighed.  
  
"Hu ... Oh … she' s alright I guess."  
  
Jack blinked and turned back over. Daniel rolled round to face Jack's back, he wasn't finished talking.  
  
"She's so smart."  
  
Jack made some sort of noise to indicate he was listening.  
  
"And talented … strong too."  
  
He sighed again, rolling on to his back again.  
  
"G'night Jack."  
  
"Mmm."  
  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
Janet said as Sam came back from the en suite bathroom, Janet sat at the dressing table the room had provided looking into the mirror, pouting.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Sam asked, towel drying her damp hair. She sat on the edge of her bed looking at her friend. Janet turned around and frowned.  
  
"Lara?"  
  
Sam was shocked, she liked Lara, she found her very easy to get along with.  
  
"Why? I think she's a nice person … very genuine."  
  
"Yeah well."  
  
Janet pouted again.  
  
"I don't like her."  
  
Sam chucked a pillow at her.  
  
"Anything to do with a certain Doctor Jackson?"  
  
Janet caught the pillow and held it with two hands, gripping tightly. Janet look annoyed.  
  
"No!"  
  
She threw the pillow back at Sam who dodged out of it's way.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Janet's jawed dropped.  
  
"Really Sam, I get this feeling about her."  
  
Sam smiled weekly.  
  
"Well let's just hope your wrong eh?"  
  
Janet nodded.  
  
"The Colonel seems to like her."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sam sighed it was getting late.  
  
"He's met her before though … so I guess they just clicked."  
  
Janet said lightly.  
  
"What are you saying?"  
  
Sam asked as she swung her legs under the covers.  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Sam bit her bottom lip and frowned.  
  
"O…k."  
  
Sam leaned over and turned off the bedside lamp.  
  
"Good night Janet."  
  
Janet stood up and walked over to her bed.  
  
"Night Sam."  
  
She thumped on the wall through to next door.  
  
"Night boys."  
  
Sam laughed. Janet smiled at her, waiting for a reply for either Jack or Daniel.  
When she didn't get one she pulled a face at Sam.  
  
"Let's wake 'em up."  
  
"Janet."  
  
Sam's warning wasn't listened too.  
  
"Oi guys!"  
  
Janet was thumping on the wall again.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud … SHUT UP!"  
  
The pair laughed at the voice of their CO through the joining wall.  
  
"G'NIGHT SIR!"  
  
Sam yelled through the wall, doing a mock salute for Janet. They fell into hysterics. Then they heard next doors light's switch on.  
  
"Woops."  
  
Sam said as the door to the next room slammed. Next they heard thumping on their own door. Janet went to open it, there they were both Jack and Daniel wearing nothing other than their boxers, standing there not looking the happiest people, with two big pillows.  
  
"Hi guys."  
  
Janet said nervously eyeing the pillows. Sam came to see what was happening.  
  
"Sir, something we can …"  
  
She was cut short by being hit in the face with Jack's pillow. Daniel had done the same to Janet. By the time they two woman had gotten rid of the pillows Jack and Daniel had ventured back into their room. Janet gave a wolf whistle and clapped the men.  
  
"Well that was something I'd pay to see again."  
  
Janet added to her whistle. Sam looked at her shaking her head, smiling all the same, closing the door and following Janet back into their own room.  
  
"Daniel did look pretty fine though, am I right?"  
  
Janet stuck her hand out for a low five.  
  
"Jack looked better."  
  
As Sam went to give Janet her five, the Doctor's hand fell and she looked at Sam with a warm smile.  
  
"Jack? I knew something was going on with you two, I knew it."  
  
Sam had turned a bright shade of red, her slip of the tongue meant she was going be asked 21 questions about her and Jack's relationship. Just then there came a knock from the door, saving Sam from the Spanish inquisition, Janet style.  
  
"Hang on your not off the hook yet."  
  
Janet told Sam waggling her finger in the air as she went to get the door.  
  
"Um we err …"  
  
It was the guys again.  
  
"Pillows?"  
  
Sam came to the door with their pillows waving them around.  
  
"You want 'em, come and get 'em."  
  
Janet, knowing this game grabbed one of the pillows from Sam and jumped on to her bed waving the pillow around, Sam did the same. Jack grinned and went after Sam. Daniel stood and watched for a while until a stray pillow in what had now become a pillow fight between Jack, Sam and Janet hit him, and he jumped on Janet's bed with Jack and Started chucking pillows back and forth. Jack jumped across to the bed Sam and Janet had called 'base' and grabbed Sam, picking her up and going for her pillow… well his pillow. Daniel seeing that Janet was about to jump on him ran into his and Jack's room.  
  
"Daniel get back here.!"  
  
She yelled after him, leaving Jack and Sam alone in her room.  
  
"It's just a pillow Sir."  
  
She said between giggles, Jack was tickling her trying to get her to relinquish her hold on his pillow.  
  
"So it's the principal of the matter."  
  
Sam turned around to face him.  
  
"That so?"  
  
She asked, bating her eyelashes. Jack stopped tickling her for a moment and looked deeply into Sam's eyes, making her heart melt. Now that Sam had loosened her grip as she gazed into Jack's eyes, jack tried to grab the pillow, only failing to hear Sam say.  
  
"That the best you can do?"  
  
Jack pouted, and pushed Sam down to the bed, kissing her.  
  
"No."  
  
Jack said simply, giving Sam the idea that he was going to show her 'his best'.  
Lara sighed and rolled her eyes. Teal'c 'tut'ed.   
  
"They always like this?"  
  
She asked the Jaffa. 


	15. Good Morning?

Chapter 15  
  
Early the next morning Lara came round knocking on everyone's door. Jack opened the door to Sam and Janet's room, looking like he'd had five minutes sleep all night. Lara peered over his shoulder and saw Sam sitting on the side of the bed, yawning. Lara winked at Jack.  
  
"Take your time Colonel."  
  
And with that she moved on to the next door where Teal'c stood waiting for someone to answer the door, still no one came so he knocked harder. Finally a bed headed Daniel Jackson answered the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
He said exasperated. Lara saw Janet moving around in the bedroom.  
  
"Not a morning person is he?"  
  
Lara called out to Janet.  
  
Later Lara and Teal'c were met by Jack, Daniel, Sam and Janet in the motel's breakfast room ... which left a lot to be desired.   
  
"Morning."  
  
Lara said as she took a sip of her freshly squeezed orange juice. Jack waved, Janet and Sam smiled, Daniel grunted, Lara raised her eyebrows at Teal'c confirming her previous suspicions that Daniel Jackson was indeed not a morning person.  
  
"So you guys just about ready to set out?"  
  
Lara asked as she saw the late arrivals backpacks. Jack looked around, his team all-smiling, bar one Daniel.  
  
"Yeah I'd say so."  
  
Jack told the female archaeologist, gaining another grunt from Daniel. Jack looked over to Janet, grinning.  
  
"Not get much sleep last night eh Daniel?"  
  
Sam smiled, Janet blushed and Daniel folded his arms pouting.  
  
"We can pack some things to eat."  
  
Sam said taking a passion fruit from Teal'c's plate.  
  
"We should be able to reach the Temple about mid-day, giving us plenty of day light to find what we need and get out of there."  
  
Sam added, gently pressing the fruits skin, looking to Lara fro confirmation.  
  
"Yeah … so if your all ready?"  
  
She said picking up her backpack and aiming her question to Daniel.  
  
"We'll be moving on."  
  
She said leaving the breakfast room, slinging her backpack on her back. 


	16. Are we there yet?

Chapter 16  
  
The team had arrived at the edge of a dense forest and had clambered ashore, dragging their canoes with them, covering them with leaves as instructed to so by Lara.  
  
"Just in case we're not the first ones to reach the temple."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as he finished covering his and Carter's canoe.  
  
"Just in case."  
  
She repeated, answering Jack's unasked question.  
  
"I'm sure we'll be fine."  
  
She reassured, although she didn't sound to convinced that they'd 'be fine'. Jack raised his eyebrow again this time to Sam, who smiled sympathetically. She knew how the Colonel liked to know the risks but since Lara wasn't being of any help, all Sam could do was sympathize with him, she didn't like the idea of walking into a forest unprepared either. Sam slung her pack onto one shoulder and caught up with Janet who was walking just behind Mz. Croft.  
The weather was hot and sticky; being in a thick forest that was blocking out any sort of breeze wasn't on any of their top 5 things to be doing on a Saturday morning. Jack could think of at least one thing he'd prefer to be doing at this moment, Sam was shared his sentiments. They had all stripped down to their t-shirts. Lara looked the coolest of them all; there she was trudging along in her hot pants and tank top, occasionally whipping her brow. Daniel was thinking about shedding his T' but he'd ran out of places to put things. Teal'c was the only one who didn't look stressed or over heated, must be something to do with Junior Jack mussed.  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
Jack couldn't help himself; he was tired, thirsty and hot, too hot.  
  
"It's about another 3 miles."  
  
Lara called back from her resting place, she sat fanning her self on a tree stump waiting for the others ... mainly Daniel to catch up with them.  
  
"Come on Doctor Jackson. You're slowing us down."  
  
She shouted with humour playing upon her voice and slight amusement playing on across her features. Daniel looked up, muttering something. Jack slumped down beside Lara.  
  
"Rest."  
  
He let out a huge sigh of gratitude; Carter and Janet caught up with Jack and Lara at the tree stump and joined them on the ground. Janet passed around the water flask.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
Lara took a sip.  
  
"I figure we're about 3 maybe 4 miles outside the temple, at our current rate we should get there about 1pm."  
  
She stated, passing the flask onto Jack, whipping her mouth with her arm. 


	17. Temple ruins and such and such

Chapter 17:  
  
  
Sg-1 plus the Doc' and Lara stood (slouched) outside the temple's entrance after 1 and a half hours of trudging through some of the densest forest SG-1 had ever encountered. All had emerged from the bushes with bits of sticks and leaves in their hair, scratches and sweat marks in every imaginable place. Jack was willing to bet he'd been bitten by at least 100 mosquitoes and that was only counting the past hour. Daniel who had - supposedly- been watching where he'd been walking had managed to bring a few souvenirs- mainly leaches - along to keep him and his walking partner who luckily was a doctor company. Sam, who had just about had it with her backpack and had dropped it on the floor more than a few times to take some doo-hickey out and then proceeded to kick the life out of her backpack, was clutching onto Janet as the pair trudged onwards and yes upwards following Lara, Teal'c, the oh-so graceful Doctor Jackson and one bored Colonel.  
  
"Right, and you get in how?"  
  
Daniel said, looking at Lara's brief (and I mean brief) sketch of the temple's foundations.  
  
"This way."  
  
Was all she simply said, Jack mopped his brow and his t-shirt and nodded in Lara's direction.  
  
"Guess we follow her then."  
  
Jack said to know one in particular. Don't get him wrong this place was incredibly beautiful and peaceful…  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
He slapped the back of his neck to in hope swat away a pesky little midge, despite having been told by Lara that this doesn't actually send the pest away just buries it into your skin.  
  
"Can you hold this for me for a second Daniel?"  
  
Janet offered Daniel her pack, Daniel turned around.  
  
"Err yeah sure."  
  
The Doc' unhitched her pack and handed it to Daniel, then quickly sprinted over to Sam.  
  
"Thanks Daniel."  
  
Daniel stood still; once again Doctor Fraiser had had him on, she had no intention to get the pack off of him again. Jack wandered over and slapped Danny on the back.  
  
"Nice, she'll have you cooking and cleaning next."  
  
Jack then ran on to catch up with Sam and Janet. Janet had heard the Colonel's little jibe at Daniel.  
  
"You wanna watch your back their Colonel."  
  
Just then Sam came up from behind him and slung a strap from her backpack over his head.  
  
"Thanks Colonel."  
  
She grinned and slapped him on the back too. Jack stopped dead in his tracks, Daniel caught up with him.  
  
"Ha!"  
  
Jack frowned at the weighed down Doctor Jackson and pushed him over, Daniel lay on his back like a turtle that had fallen on its shell. Jack smirked at the struggling Doctor and then walked off joining up with Teal'c and the others. He handed her pack back to Sam.  
  
"There ya' go Major."  
  
Jack grinned and shoved his hands in his pockets. Sam frowned.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
Jack saw how big this temple actually was. Lara nodded at his amazement.  
  
"Big hu Colonel?"  
  
She asked him before climbing down the rock face that stood in the path of the temple. Jack nodded dumbly, with his mouth still open.  
  
"Huge."  
  
He gasped. Sam took a deep breath then started off down the cliff, followed by Janet. Teal'c had a look over the edge before taking on the climb. Jack smiled at him and looked around for Daniel then remembered he'd left him on his back. Jack went back to get him.  
  
"Daniel come on!"  
  
Jack called out; he got back to where Daniel was and watched the archaeologist struggling, trying to roll over. Jack didn't even attempt to hind his grin. Daniel managed to get on to his side.  
  
"This isn't funny Jack."  
  
Jack's grin spread across his face.  
  
"No … no it's not, I'm sorry."  
  
Jack turned around and started laughing. Daniel was up on his feet.  
  
"Thanks for the help by the way."  
  
Daniel grunted and walked up the incline dusting himself down. Jack turned his baseball cap around and sighed.  
  
"Anytime Danny boy anytime."  
  
Jack patted him on the back. Daniel stopped in his tracks; he stared in awe at the temple grounds.  
  
"Woah!"  
  
"I said that, that's what I said!"  
  
Jack helpfully pointed out. Daniel walked to the edge to get a better view, it took his breath away. Jack came up behind him.  
  
"Huge!"  
  
He mouthed and started climbing down the incline. Daniel nodded dumbly and started after Jack.  
Jack and Daniel reached the bottom and were greeted by Teal'c who lead them round the front of the temple to meet up with Lara, Janet and Major Carter. Jack took his hat off and started fanning his face, Daniel parked himself in a niche in the rock.  
  
"So kids."  
  
Jack started.  
  
"Where's the front door to this baby?"   
  
He sighed, plonking himself next to Sam.  
  
"Down here Colonel."  
  
Lara called out. The other 5 looked around for her.  
  
"Down where?"  
  
Lara's head popped up from underneath Teal'c's standing place, startling him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jack sighed and hung his head. Teal'c was down on his hands and knees, gently easing himself down into the small crevice that Lara had created on her first trip to the temple. Janet stood by and watched the Jaffa slowly disappear out of sight.   
  
"Hum."  
  
Janet was intrigued.  
  
"After you."  
  
Daniel, hoping that it would be cooler inside the temple was most eager to get inside. Janet jumped down into the gap, followed by a cautious Daniel. Sam stood vigilantly over the hole, narrowing her eyes together and peering into it, she could make out 4 figures.  
  
"You coming Colonel?"  
  
She called over. Jack looked up from his crouched position.  
  
"Might as well."  
  
He got up slowly bending at his knees and stretching all over before wandering over to Sam's side. He stared into the darkness, he whistled and a voice called up.  
  
"Will you two be joining us any time soon?"  
  
Jack looked at Sam who shrugged. Neither one of them was particularly interested in going into shady the temple and if Lara was correct about them not being the only ones after the skull someone ought to keep a eye out. Sam read this is on Jack's expression.  
  
"You can go if you want to Major?"  
  
Jack wasn't interested and he didn't want to spend probably over an hour trying to get the two archaeologists out of the temple ruins. Sam mulled over this.  
  
"It's ok, you guys go ahead. Colonel and I will keep an eye out."  
  
Carter called into the pit. Jack patted her on the shoulder and wandered back to his shaded sitting place.  
  
"You sure? ... this place is really something."  
  
Janet called back. Sam glanced over to the Colonel who was on his back fanning his face now.  
  
"No, we'll be just fine."  
  
Carter heard the voice of acknowledgement and plodded over to the Colonel. 


End file.
